


Fergus

by KatMay



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Donkey's kids, Gen, Magic, Shrek's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMay/pseuds/KatMay
Summary: Fergus would not have made his parents' choices.
Kudos: 2





	Fergus

Fergus crouched at the edge of the water, his bare green toes gripping the bank’s muddy edge. Tall cattails rose around him like a curtain. In his hands, he held a doll. It was an ogre doll, crisscrossed with neat, dark green stitches from where it had been repaired over and over again. Two oversized, tubular ogre ears stuck out from the doll’s blankly smiling face like antennae.

The cattails rustled and a grey-furred snout poked into his refuge. The creature’s head was the size of a stallion’s and horse-like in shape as well. The grey fur became a thick, red mane atop the creature’s head which flowed into red spikes down her back. Two curved fangs poked from her muzzle. 

“Here you are,” the creature said, gazing at him with big brown eyes. “Felicia’s looking for you.”

“Debbie, don’t tell!” Fergus exclaimed. “She can hunt the swamp rats by herself. Besides, I’m busy.” 

Debbie’s mouth twisted in a grimace. The expression flashed more fang and wrinkled her snout in a way the looked more dragon than equine. “Uh huh.”

Fergus rolled his eyes and looked back at the doll. “This doll is ugly,” he said.

Debbie tilted her head at it. “It’s got a lot of stitches,” she said, sounding doubtful.

“No, it’s ugly because it’s an ogre.” Fergus knew he sounded angry now but it wasn’t Debbie he was mad at.

Debbie blinked at him.

“They could have been human!” Fergus finally exploded.

Debbie blinked again. “Who?”

“My parents,” Fergus said. “Mom told us the story. Dad took a potion that made them both human and beautiful. All they had to do was kiss and it would have been permanent. They kiss all the time! Why didn’t they do it? Why didn’t they want to be beautiful?”

Debbie shrugged, wings rustling as she resettled them. “They like being ogres.”

“Well I don’t!” he said harshly, breathing growing rough. Fergus’s eyes burned as he stared at the doll. He hated everything about it. “We would have been human too. Everything would have been better!”

He squeezed, fingers clenching the small fabric body. He wished things were different. He wished he was different. He wished so hard, body so tense, that when bright sparks burst from his fingertips, he thought for a moment that he was seeing white spots in his vision.

The doll began to shine. Debbie snorted in alarm and Fergus had to squint.

The doll changed. Instead of green and patched, the fabric became cream and perfect. Dark brown yarn-hair sprouted from the head with its small human ears.

Fergus unbalanced and fell back onto his butt. “What was that?” he said, voice shrill. A wave of exhaustion rolled over him.

“Magic,” Debbie said. She looked at the doll and then back at him. “You have magic, Fergus.”


End file.
